


Oh Alpha, my Alpha

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Beta Derek Hale, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's got amnesia.  Derek, I don't know what to do," Stiles said and he sounded so young and tired.  Derek was out of bed before he realized, reaching for his pants and grabbing a shirt from his dresser without looking if it was even right side out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Alpha, my Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really quickly as part of a challenge at gameofcards on LJ. I don't know if it was supposed to lead to bigger things or not.

"So, we have a problem."

Derek groaned and buried his head into his pillow, cursing that he answered the phone or, at the very least, didn't check the caller ID before answering.

"What is it this time, Stiles?" He asked, running through some of the other times Stiles called with "problems" and most of them involved getting Derek to pick the pack up from a party to doing a slurpee run at midnight the last time Stiles got high.

"It's Scott."

Derek sat up. The tone of Stiles' voice wasn't right.

"What's wrong?"

"He's got amnesia. Derek, I don't know what to do," Stiles said and he sounded so young and tired. Derek was out of bed before he realized, reaching for his pants and grabbing a shirt from his dresser without looking if it was even right side out. 

"Is he hurt?" Derek asked, putting Stiles on speaker. He pulled on his clothes quickly, forewent socks and pulled his boots on, tying them quickly.

"He won't let me get close enough to him to check. I found him outside our apartment building in the bushes, _growling_ at people. Someone down the hall was going to call animal control, for fuck's sake!" Stiles said, voice getting louder and bordering on hysterical.

"Stiles, listen to me," Derek said calmly, picking the phone up and putting it back to his ear. "You're going to barricade the door and any windows, okay? You're going to keep him calm and keep me updated if anything changes. I'm on my way right now."

"You are?" Stiles said, sounding surprised.

"Of course. He's my alpha, too," Derek said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yeah," Stiles breathed. "Yeah. Okay. I'll be waiting for you."

"Stay safe."

Derek felt a calmness as he took the stairs instead of the elevator down to his vehicle. He felt more in control right now, as a beta needing to protect his alpha and it felt _right_.

He didn't know how but he was going to help in every way possible to get Scott back to normal.


End file.
